Promise of Reunion, huh?
by GroovyFettu
Summary: Sekarang Ib sudah umur 15 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ib masuk sekolah. tapi, di sekolah Ib bertemu gadis yang mirip sekali dengan spirit lukisan yang pernah Ib temui di Guertena Gallery. Siapa sebenarnya Gadis itu... (Ib fic) RnR?


aku kehabisan judul cerita, jadi... aku ambil dari salah satu endingny Ib

aku mau ngebuat fic ini karena... aku lagi suka sukanya sama game horror~

tentang sifatnya Ib pas umur 15, aku lihat di mbah gugel kalo sifatnya itu berubah drastis. kalo gak percaya liat aja ndiri :p /dibuang

Ib bukan punya saya. tapi punya Gary~ /ngek. oke serius.. Ib punya Kouri dan RPG maker.

yapp selamat membaca~

* * *

**Promise of Reunion, huh?**

Cuaca cerah... sangat cocok untuk memulai sekolah baru dengan seragam baru, tas baru, teman baru.

Oiya, namaku Ib! sekarang aku sudah berumur 15 loh. mulai hari ini aku duduk dibangku SMA. Sekarang aku lagi upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kata kepala sekolahnya, kami semua harus menemukan kelas kita masing masing sendirian. Tanpa bantuan orang lain. Aku dikasih sepucuk kertas kecil yang berisi peta sekolah dan kelas oleh salah satu guru. Menurut dikertas sih.. aku kelas 10-2. Aku segera mencari dimana letak kelas ku. karena sekolahku terlalu besar, untuk mencari kelasku memakan waktu 30 menit ditambah nyasarnya.

Akhirnya.. sampai juga di kelasku... "o-ohayou..." aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam kelas, ternyata seisi kelas sudah saling mengenal... cuman aku yang tidak kenal siapa siapa... aku segera mencari bangku kosong untuk duduk. Aku memilih bangku paling pojok dan paling belakang.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut kuning duduk disebelahku. Gadis itu mirip dengan... Mary? ah tidak. itu bukan dia. Itu pasti bukan dia. tapi...

Aku terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya, cara dia berbicara dengan orang, cara dia menatap orang, cara dia senyum kepada orang, dan itu semua... mirip dengan Mary.

Saat aku lagi bengong dan ngeliatin dia, dia menengok kearahku dan tersenyum. Tentu saja aku balas senyumannya.

"Umm... Nama mu siapa?" tanya'nya sambil tersenyum

"... Ib" jawabku

"Ib ya? nama yang bagus~" pujinya

"dan kau?" tanyaku

"aku.. Mary" jawabnya

Mary?! persis seperti dugaanku. Tapi... Mary itu kan hanya lukisan. Masa iya lukisan bisa jadi manusia beneran... tapi melihat Mary jadi keingatan Gary...

"..umm... Mary.." aku bimbang mau nanya atau tidak..

"ya, Ib?"

"apakah kau pernah ke Guertena Gallery?"

"ya. memang kenapa?"

"kau... kau pernah bertemu seorang anak kecil bersama cowok yang berambut ungu dan ada sebagian yang hitam diatasnya saat di Guertena gallery?" tanyaku dengan ragu ragu

"berambut ungu? rasanya aku pernah bertemu.. tapi aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya" telunjuknya menyentuh dagunya dan matanya melihat keatas seperti sedang membayangkanya

"ohh.. terima kasih" kataku

'tidak pernah berbicara' katanya? tapi... Mary yang 'itu' sering berbicara dengan Gary...

-TIME SKIP-

*sfx: teng tong teng tong

bel pulang. hari pertama sekolah.. yah... lumayan seru.. tapi entah kenapa selama pelajaran, aku selalu kepikiran Gary..

aku memasukan barang barang ke tas ku dan segera pergi keluar kelas. saat aku sampai di koridor tempat loker berada, ada seseorang memanggilku dari belakang. ternyata... orang itu... Mary.

"Ib-san, mau pulang bersama?" tanya'nya

"Mary-san... bagaimana kalau besok saja?"

"eh- kenapa?"

"hari ini aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" jawab ku

"baiklah- kalau begitu, aku duluan ya!" Mary memakai sepatunya dan lari meninggalkanku sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya dan terseyum

aku melambai lambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum kepada Mary

aku memakai sepatuku dan segera ke stasiun untuk pergi ke kota sebelah dimana Guertena Gallery berada. sesampainya aku disana, aku mencari cari letak Gallery itu. memang sih.. Guertena Gallery tidak jauh dari stasiun, tapi aku tetap aja nyasar. /?

saat tiba di lobby Gallery, aku mengisi buku resepsi dan pergi ke lantai 2. yaitu tempatnya lukisan 'Fabricated World'. hehehe- ini tempat keluarnya aku dan Gary dari dunia itu..

setelah melihat lukisan 'Fabricated world', aku mutar mutar Gallery dan ketemu sama patung mawar merah

"hihi~ sudah lama ya... Gary." kataku dengan pelan dan tersenyum

"ya. itu sudah lama, Ib"

a-apa tadi? ada bisikkan dari belakangku. aku menoleh kebelakang untuk mengetahui ssiapa yang berbicara... dan ternyata... Gary

"Ga-Gary?"

"aku tau kau akan kesini, Ib" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Gary!" dengan spontannya aku memeluknya

Gary mengelus elus kepalaku dan aku segera melepaskan pelukanku

"Ib... ini.. sapu tangan yang kau pinjamkan 6 tahun yang lalu" Gary memberikanku sapu tangan

"ah.. terima kasih" aku mengambilnya dari tangan Gary

"kau tidak berubah ya.." Kata Gary sambl menepuk kepala ku

"kau juga tidak berubah"

tunggu.. selama ini aku tidak mengetahui umur Gary... kalo peristiwa itu sudah 6 tahun yag lalu, berarti sekarang dia udah tua dong... /heh  
tau ah. karena aku capek, aku duduk bersama Gary di bangku panjang deket patung mawar. aku menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini. termasuk teman baruku. yaitu 'Mary'. yah... saat Gary mendengar hal itu, dia langsung kaget. dan ternyata dia juga pernah bertemu gadis yang mirip dengan Mary

-To Be Continue-


End file.
